


Never

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, OTP Feels, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that was inspired by L and light and is about the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that L and Light fans like this.

You wreck me  
With the darkness inside  
Loving you is pain  
You continue to break me  
Broken Inside  
I’m walking away

You broke me  
I have to go  
Don’t feel sad  
I will always love you  
But we are two different people  
From different worlds

Death follows you  
You say you are justice  
Your worse than them  
You’re breaking me  
Tearing me apart piece by piece

Insomnia has gotten worse  
The candy that surrounds me  
You’re supposed to be my light  
But instead you are my darkness  
Your lies are written down  
This has to be goodbye

You’re my mistake  
I should have known  
Tear me apart  
Is all you’ve done?  
I was chained to you

I tell you this  
You pull me in  
Whispering I love you  
I wish I could walk away  
You are poison

Under my skin  
Why can’t I get you out of my head?  
My heart in one hand  
My suitcase in the other  
You ripped my heart open

I wish we could end this  
You pull me into a kiss  
Making me forget everything  
How can you do this to me?  
How could you make me feel like this?  
How could you make me melt away in your arms?

Forgetting everything I know now  
Forgetting who you are  
Forgetting you did this  
Forgetting you are justice, You are Kiera


End file.
